


From the Heart (2)

by Cali_se



Series: From the Heart [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Protective Walt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: "I said way too much," Jesse said, as they settled into the car."Mm?""In the letter. I said too much.""I thought it was beautiful. Heartfelt.""They don't do that stuff. I probably embarrassed the hell out of them."
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: From the Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155563
Kudos: 13





	From the Heart (2)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my canon-divergent [Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/series/837138.htmlcutid#1) universe.  
> Here's [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004411.html#cutid1)

"Arghh! Why the fuck did I send that letter?" Jesse said, nervously tugging at his sleeve. "Do I look stupid in this?"  


Walt joined Jesse at the mirror and wrapped his arms around his middle. Looking at their twin reflections, he pressed a kiss against Jesse's hair. "You look beautiful. That's a smart looking jacket."

"Not too much?"

"Not at all. With your tee underneath, I think you strike just the right balance."

"Well, if I get hot, I'm taking it off."

"Fine."

"They can take me as I am."

"Absolutely!"

Jesse turned in Walt's arms. "What am I doing?"  


"You're mending a bridge - or trying to, at least." Walt dabbed a kiss against Jesse's lips and then looked at his watch. "We'd better get going, sweetheart. It's gone eleven."

"And why did I agree to lunch? I'm gonna get all nervous and drop stuff down myself."

Walt chuckled as he led Jesse out the door. "My advice is get something that doesn't drip."

"I said way too much," Jesse said, as they settled into the car.

"Mm?"

"In the letter. I said too much."

"I thought it was beautiful. Heartfelt."

"They don't do that stuff. I probably embarrassed the hell out of them."

"They agreed to meet you, Jesse."

"Probably want to give the money back."

Walt turned the car into the road and then patted Jesse's arm. "Just wait and see. Okay?"

Jesse didn't say anything else for the rest of the journey. Now and then, Walt glanced towards him and found him staring out the window, lost in thought. He didn't say much as he got out of the car either, just kissed Walt and said "See you later."

"I'll be right here," Walt said. "Right outside."

Jesse looked back as he walked towards the restaurant. _Good luck_ , Walt mouthed. Jesse mouthed back, _Thanks_ , and then made his way to meet his parents, looking to Walt like a lamb to the slaughter.  


It took around half an hour for Jesse to reappear in the doorway of the restaurant. Walt watched as he lit up a cigarette and leaned against the wall, and tried to ascertain his mood. When he went back in, Walt breathed a sigh of relief.  


The relief was short lived. 

A little later, Jesse came out again. This time his mood was obvious.

"Oh, shit," Walt muttered. "Jesse."

He hesitated just for a moment before getting out of the car. As he approached Jesse, he saw a woman join him at the door. Jesse's mother saw Walt before Jesse did. 

"Hello, Mrs Pinkman," he said.

"Mr White." Her reply was curt, spoken through gritted teeth, as though she was holding back a barrage barrage of emotions, afraid to let them slip out for fear of never retrieving them again.

"Jesse?" Walt laid a hand against Jesse's shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Ask her."

Walt looked across at Jesse's mother. 

"Tell him, mom. Is everything okay?"

Diane took a breath. "Not here, Jesse. People are looking at us."

"Did you eat anything yet?" Walt asked.

"Yeah. We were about to get some dessert."

"Well... let's go back in and get something now."

Mrs Pinkman shook her head. "No, it's--" 

"I'll come in too," Walt insisted. "All right?"

They found their table again and looked at the menu in silence. It wasn't until Jesse went to the bathroom that Walt spoke out.

"So your husband couldn't be here?"

"No. He had a... a prior engagement."

Walt nodded. "Ah. I see. That's... well, that's too bad. Good that you had a free day, huh? Wouldn't it have made more sense to arrange this on a day when he was free?"

"Why are you with Jesse?" The question came out in a rush, like a bounce-free return of serve. 

Walt met her eye and hit right back. "Because I love him."

"What can you possibly have in common?"

"He makes me happy and - I _hope_ \- I make him happy."  


"That's it?"  


"Did you read his letter? I mean, really read it?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"We've heard it all before."

"Not quite, I wouldn't have thought. Did you get the money?"

"Oh, yes," she opened her handbag and took out an envelope. "We can't accept this. Jesse wouldn't take it back, but here... please." She pushed it towards Walt's hand as Jesse came back to the table. 

He sank down with a sigh. "We don't want it back, mom."

"Jesse, we can't accept it."

"Give it all to Jake."

"Right," Walt said, in an attempt to change the subject. "Let's get some coffee and dessert."

"Why did you come all this way today?" Jesse asked his mother. 

"I really don't know."

"Me neither."

"I can't accept this, I know that."

"You're not talking about money any more, are you? You mean you can't accept us - me and Walt. I knew it!" Jesse turned to Walt. "I said, didn't I?" 

"Hold on, Jesse." Walt laced his hands in the table top and leaned in. "Mrs Pinkman, I know this is probably a lot to take in, but Jesse and I are committed to one another. Jesse wrote to you because I encouraged him to. He wants to put the past behind him and move on. Isn't it good that he's found happiness? That he's stopped taking drugs? Isn't it a positive step that he wants you in his life? I may be wrong, but I think the only obstacle now is your difficulty in accepting Jesse's sexuality and that he chooses to be with me."

"It's not right," Mrs Pinkman said. "I'm sorry, but that’s the way I feel. Surely your family are as shocked as I am by this. How are they dealing with it?"

"We're working it out. It's taken time. Do you think it was easy for me? For Jesse? I sure as hell didn't expect to fall in love with your son, Mrs Pinkman. I wasn't prepared for it, and we fought it, believe me, we fought it. But now we've fully accepted it," Walt fixed his eyes on Jesse, "and we're making plans." 

"This is ridiculous," Diane said. "He's twice your age, Jesse. He was your _teacher_."  


"He's not any more, is he? Fuck, mom!"  


"He's still old enough to be your father. What will people think?"

"I don't care," Jesse said. "And that's a dumb thing to say. He's _not_ my father, is he? My father couldn't even be bothered to come here today."

"I think I should go..."

"Yeah, run away from me, just like you always do."

"Me, run away? You're the one who just vanished, Jesse. Without a word."

"We needed to do that."

"It took a lot of courage on Jesse's part to contact you, Mrs Pinkman," Walt said. "And he and I--"

"Excuse me." A waiter interrupted him, suddenly appearing at the table, pad in hand. "Are you going to order anything else?" 

Walt nodded. "Yes... sorry. Er, I haven't actually had anything at all yet... I'll just have ice cream, please. Vanilla. And could I get a glass of water? And coffee." 

"Same for me. But with raspberry sauce on the ice cream," Jesse said. "Mom?"

Mrs Pinkman shook her head. "I'll just have tea. English breakfast, please, if you have it."

The waiter wandered off and left them to their discussion. 

"As I was saying," Walt continued, "it took a lot of courage for Jesse to tell you those things, and to take responsibility for his part in your estrangement. Did the letter move you at all?"  


"It was a very nice letter."

"It was."

"Although... it was just a little dramatic, accusing us of not loving him enough."

"I never said that," Jesse said.

"It was strongly implied, is how I see it, Jesse. And you were _hurting_. What about? Your aunt? That hurt us all, and we didn't--"

"It wasn't just about that, Mom. You don't know me."

"Obviously!"

"The point is, Jesse's reached out now," Walt said. "Can't you meet him halfway?"

"Maybe I can't. Like I said, we've heard it all before, Mr White. Several times now. He's changed, he's sorry, he'll never do it again. And then it all goes wrong. And now this--" she waved her hand vaguely towards the two of them. "I can't make sense of it."

"Jesse has trusted you with his heart, Mrs Pinkman. Please don't stomp on it. And could you maybe call me Walt?"  


"No, I can't," Mrs Pinkman said. "In fact, I can't do this at all, any of it. I'll leave the tea, if you don't mind. Here's my share of the bill. I'm sorry, Jesse, I shouldn't have come." And with that, she was gone, passing the waiter as he brought their tray.

"Should I follow her?" Jesse asked Walt when the waiter had gone.

"No." Walt shook his head. "No. I think it's best if we just let her go." He took a spoonful of his dessert. "Mm, ice cream for lunch. This hasn't happened in a _long_ time."  


"Maybe you should've gotten pizza or something first."  


"No, it's okay. We'll get something good and filling for dinner tonight, hm?"

"I'm sorry she said those things. Man, that was embarrassing."

"Well," Walt shrugged, "We know the truth, and what's happened between us. Even if, in your mom's mind, our relationship is possibly the worst idea in the history of ideas."

"It's not." 

They smiled at one another over their ice cream. 

"I love you so much, Jesse," Walt said, then he picked up the envelope Diane had left behind. "Too bad your mom wouldn't accept this, huh?" 

"I need to get it to Jake somehow."

"Wait and see for a while longer. She might--"

"Come around? She's not gonna come around, Walt. I love you too, by the way."

"Well, somebody has to, I guess," Walt said. "Now, let's just enjoy our ice cream, shall we, before it melts."

Jesse was just about to reply when he glanced up. Walt followed his gaze to find Diane Pinkman approaching them. Walt placed his hand over Jesse's and offered an encouraging smile.

"Ready for round two?" he said.

***

[Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244198,html#cutid1)


End file.
